poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Pooh and Ash's Adventures of The New Scooby-Doo Movies: The Ghostly Creep from the Deep
Pooh and Ash's Adventures of The New Scooby-Doo Movies: The Ghostly Creep from the Deep is upcoming film made by Yakko Warner it will appear on Google Drive in the near furture. Plot Trivia *Kanga, Roo, Lumpy, Darby,Buster, IG-88 and his Friends, Knonk, Iago, Reese Ambler, Rydell, Brooke Ambler, Megan Abel, Lauren and Jennfer, Meta Knight, Cash Bandicoot, the Regular Show gang, Dr. Rabbit, Dr. Brushwell, Reader Rabbit, the Star Fox Team, Link and his friends, Pajama Sam, Mumble, the Powerpuff Girls, Ronald McDonald and his friends, King Gunga, Mike and Sulley, Chicken Little and his friends, Princess Natasha, the Lorax, Ted, Audrey, Benny the Cab, Freddie the frog, the VeggieTales gang, Mr. Scrooge (from Disney's A Christmas Carol), The Smurfs, Sphinx (from Tiny Toon Adventures: Sawdust and Toonsil), Jimmy Neutron and his friends, the Heculoids, Gumby, Poky the horse, Goo, Prickie, Professor Kapp, Lucky Claybert, Fatbuckle, Nobuckle, Thinbuckle, Tara, Ginger, Gumbo (Gumby's dad), Gumba (Gumby's mom), Minga (Gumby's sister), Cap'n Crunch, Raggnedy Ann and Andy, Arnold and his friends (from Hey Arnold), Creepie (from Growing Up Creepie), Dexter, Dee-Dee, Mee and Lee-Lee (from Dexter's Labratory), the Detention gang (from the Detention Kids WB tv series), Manny Rivera (aka El Tigre) and his family and Frida (from El Tigre), Bumblelion, Butterbear, Eleroo, Moosel, Hoppopotamus, Rhinokey and Tycoon (from The Wuzzles), Sid the Science Kid, May, Gerald and Gabriela (from Sid the Science Kid), Jenny and her friends (from My Life as a Teenage Robot), Martha and her friends (from Martha Speaks), Ruff Ruffman (from Fetch! with Ruff Ruffman), WordGirl and Captain Huppy Face (from Word Girl), Izzie and Jake (from SciGirls), King Kong (as animated character), the Burger King guy, Corneil and Berinie, Leader Dog and his friends, Samson, Benny, Nigel, Bridget, Larry and Ryan (from Disney's The Wild), DaisyHead Mayzie, the Weekenders, Pelswick and his friends, Crazylegs Crane and Dragonfly, Coconut Fred and his friends (from Coconut Fred's Fruit Salad Island), Yakkity Yak, Keo and Lemony (from Yakkity Yak), Wall-E and Eve, Spider and Fly, Earl and his family, Roy (Earl's Friend), the Tiny Toons Gang, Blard Simpleton, Simba, Timon, Pumbaa, Ttark, Rocko, Heffer, Filburt, Baloo, Fred Flintstone, Wilma Flintstone, Barney Rubble, Betty Rubble, Pebbles, Bamm-Bamm, Dino, George Jetson, Jane Jetson, Judy Jetson, Elroy Jetson, Astro, Wishbone, Charlie Brown and his friends Timmy Turner, Cosmo, Wanda, Poof, Chester, A.J., Elmer, Sanjay, Trixie Tang, Mr. Turner, Mrs. Turner, the Crimson Chin, Crash Nebula, Jorgen Von Strangle, Chip Skylark, Catman, Scrappy-Doo, Scooby-Dum, Jack Skellington, Thomas the tank engine and his friends, the Sesame Street gang, Arthur and his friends, D.W., Emily, the Tibble twins, Mr. Ratburn, Godzilla, Godzooky, Little Godzilla, Minilla, Anguirus, Rodan, Mothra, Jet Jaguar, Moguera, Napoleon, Birdo, Dennis the Menace and his friends, the Kids Next Door, Numbuh 362, the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Alpha-5, Zordon, Dink the Little Dinosaur and his friends, Courage the Cowardly Dog, Princess Aroura, Prince Phillip, Samson (Prince Phillip's Horse), Flora, Faua, Merryweather, Clifford the big red dog, Cleo, T-Bone, Mac, Emily Elizabeth, Jetta, Charley, Sharon Spitz and her friends, Super Why and his friends, the Word World gang, Sailor Moon and the Sailor Scouts, Skunk, Fox Rover Dangerfield and his friends, Balto and his friends, Frank Phil, Oobi, Uma, Kako, Grampu, Wicket the Ewok, Princess Kneesa, Teebo, Latara, Princess Merida, Lloyd and his Friends (from Lloyd in Space), King Russle and his friends (from King), Guile and the Street Fighters, Peter Rabbit, Norman (from Paranorman), Johnny Test, Dukey, Mary Test, Susan Test, Otto Rocket and his friends (from Rocket Power), Saber Rider and the Star Sheriffs, Captain N and His Friends (from Captain N the Game Master), Arthur (from Arthur Christmas), Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Ariel and her family (including Princess Melody and King Triton), the Blue's Clues gang, Ace Bunny and his friends (from Loonatics Unleashed), Zadavia, Optimatus, The Royal Tweetums, Rev Runner's family (Ma Runner, Pa Runner and Rip Runner), Dr. Fidel Chroniker, the teletubbles, Noo-Noo, Batman, Robin, the Rugrats (including Spike the dog, Fifi the poodle, Baby Dil, Susie and Kimi), Stu Pickles, Didi Pickles, Grandpa Lou, Drew Pickles, Charlotte Pickles, Betty DeVille, Chas Finster, Kira Watanabe-Finster, Howard DeVille, Dr. Lucille Carmichael, Randall Carmichael, Sonic, Tails, Princess Sally Acorn, the Bubbles Guppies, Earthworm Jim, Peter Puppy, Banana Bat, Lady and the Tramp, Scamp, Angel, Annette, Danielle, Collette, Alvin Seville, Simon Seville, Theodore Seville, Dave Seville, Brittany Miller, Jeanettle Miller, Eleanor Miller, Ben, Gwen and Kevin (from Ben 10) (as teenagers), Grandpa Max, Ogden O. Osstrich, Sheldon S. Cargo, Holey Moley, Freakazoid, Cosgrove, Sagwa, Dongwa, Sheegwa, Category:Pooh's Adventures Series Films Category:YakkoWarnerMovies101. Category:Movies